Czelendż
by Czytadlo
Summary: O dwójce odwiecznych rywali i Albusie, który po prostu kocha pląsać przy beznadziejnej muzyce


_**Czelendż**_

- Przegrałaś – wysyczał Mistrz Eliksirów z błogim wyrazem bladej twarzy. Tłuste włosy przeczesał palcami, obserwując swoją odwieczną rywalkę spod przymrużonych powiek. Na widok jej ściągniętych brwi i zaciśniętych w wąską linię ust po prostu nie mógł nie zareagować firmowym uśmieszkiem Domu Węża.

Tak, Snape był w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju.

- Jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni – warknęła profesor McGonagall.

- Jedna, powiadasz. Czyżbym musiał ci przypomnieć o wcześniejszych?

- Czyżbym musiała ci przypomnieć o ostatnim meczu quidditcha?

Snape zmiął przekleństwo w ustach. Ta stara jędza nigdy nie przestanie go nęcić tą sromotną przegraną. Głupi Potter, to wszystko jego wina. Kto widział, żeby w meczu przeciwko Ślizgonom złapać znicz po zaledwie minucie?! Głupi Potter.

- Panie Filch? – rzucił jakby od niechcenia Snape.

Kościsty staruszek w pomiętych szatach i z pergaminem w dłoni pojawił się w ułamku sekundy. Uśmiechnął się, ukazując rządek krzywych zębów.

- Remis, profesorze.

- JAK?! – Snape poderwał się na równe nogi i zaraz przeklął się w myślach za brak rozwagi. Ta stara jędza wciąż dostojnie siedziała na fotelu. _Przeklęta pewnie już notuje w myślach kolejną wygraną._

Filch ponownie przebiegł wzrokiem po pergaminie i wzruszył ramionami.

- Mogłabym, Argusie?

Woźny niechętnie podał dokument kobiecie. Ta poprawiła okulary i zaczęła uważnie śledzić tekst. Snape całą siłą woli powstrzymywał warknięcie.

- I co? – wyrwało mu się.

McGonagall nieśpiesznie uniosła wzrok.

- Dwanaście zwycięstw po mojej stronie, Severusie.

Twarz Snape'a stężała. Bez słowa wyjął z rąk kobiety pergamin.

- Po mojej również dwanaście, Minerwo – powiedział po chwili; jego twarz zdobił grymas.

- I co teraz? – zapytał Filch podekscytowany. – Tortury – kto dłużej wytrzyma? Kto pierwszy zdejmie Potterowi spodnie? Ha, wiem! Kto pierwszy umyje wszystkie okna w Hogwarcie!

Dwójka nauczycieli spojrzała na woźnego z minami mówiącymi wszystko. Filch przygarbił się. Znowu cała robota dla niego i pani Norris.

Jednak zarówno profesor McGonagall jak i profesor Snape mieli kłopot z wynalezieniem nowych wyzwań. Kolejny mecz między domami? Nie, następny jest dopiero za dwa miesiące. Ładniejsza figura lodowa? Odpadało, za ciepło jeszcze na takie rzeczy. Kto pierwszy zdejmie Potterowi spodnie? To akurat było szaleństwo i mogliby zostać wyrzuceni z pracy. Już pomijając, że cały świat magiczny znienawidziłby ich za pedofilię.

Szachy czarodziejów? Było. Wyścigi na miotłach także miały już miejsce.

Cholera, pomyślał Snape, już nawet graliśmy w kamień, papier, nożyce!

I pewnie drodzy profesorowie jeszcze długo zachodziliby w głowę, gdyby nie wesoły staruszek, który wkroczył do pokoju tanecznym krokiem.

- Minerwo, Severusie, Argusie – przywitał się, obdarzając każdego uśmiechem.

McGonagall spojrzała na Dumbledore'a podejrzliwie.

- Czemu zawdzięczamy twój dobry humor, Albusie?

Dyrektor spojrzał na nią z czułością i czystą radością.

- Och, Minerwo! – Zamiast wytłumaczyć powód swojego szampańskiego nastroju, wyciągnął z kieszeni kolorowej szaty jakąś karteczkę i rzucił na kolana kobiety.

Ta zmarszczyła brwi.

- Konkurs taneczny w Hogsmeade, styl dowolny – przeczytała.

Dyrektor klasnął w dłonie.

- Czyż to nie cudownie?!

McGonagall podniosła wzrok na profesora Snape'a. Oboje mieli _ten_ błysk w oku.

* * *

Nauczycielka Transmutacji przemierzała korytarze Hogwartu, nucąc pod nosem wesoło. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy nogi poniosły ją ku drzwiom prowadzącym do gabinetu Snape'a. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc krzyki Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Mnie się nie odmawia, Malfoy!

- Ja nie umiem tańczyć!

- To cię nauczę, na Merlina!

- Ale j-ja nie chcę tańczyć!

- A chcesz żebym zainteresował się sprawą pierwszorocznego Gryfona, któremu jakimś trafem urosły ośle uszy?

- …

- Tak myślałem.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi. Czyli ośle uszy Jonsona to sprawka Malfoya…

Kobieta mruknęła pod nosem coś o nauczce i skierowała się do wyjścia z lochów, nie mogąc pozbyć się uśmiechu. Kłopoty Mistrza Eliksirów jak najbardziej ją bawiły.

Z Malfoyem policzy się po konkursie. Ewentualnie przed, uniemożliwiając mu próby ze Snape'em. Och, tak, mina Nietoperza…

Niemal zachichotała. Odetchnęła głęboko i nakazała sobie powagę. W końcu jest nauczycielką, do jasnej cholery!

Teraz musiała tylko znaleźć chętnych ze swojego domu. Bez wątpienia Snape wystawi młodego Malfoya i pannę Parkinson…

McGonagall nie miała jeszcze konkretnych uczniów na myśli. Chciała być sprawiedliwa; najpierw zbierze chętnych i zorganizuje eliminacje. Już widziała ten tłum Gryfonów pchający się do niej drzwiami i oknami…

* * *

Minerwa McGonagall załamała ręce. Gdzie podziały się jej tłumy Gryfonów?

- Potter, do mnie – nakazała.

- Ja nie umiem tańczyć, pani profesor – powiedział na wstępie.

- Weasley, do mnie.

- Ja się źle czuję, jakaś elfia grypa czy coś.

- Granger – warknęła.

- Tak, pani profesor?

McGonagall zerknęła na dziewczynę. Brak żadnej wymówki? Zastanawiające.

- Wystartujesz w konkursie tańca.

- Dobrze. Jaki taniec wykonujemy?

Nauczycielka aż rozdziawiła usta.

- Czemu nie zgłosiłaś się w pierwszej kolejności? – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Walca, wykonujemy walca.

* * *

McGonagall ze złością zasiadła przy stole nauczycielskim, nie obdarzając Mistrza Eliksirów nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Z pasją zaczęła kroić kurczaka, starając się nie wyobrażać sobie pod jego postacią Severusa Snape'a.

A wszystko przez pierwszą próbę, w której uczestniczyła ona oraz dwójka Gryfonów. I to nie byle jaka dwójka. Bowiem McGonagall, wierząc w swoją inteligentną uczennicę, powierzyła Hermionie znalezienie partnera.

Nauczycielka Transmutacji spodziewała się zobaczyć w Pokoju Życzeń każdego. Każdego, ale nie Longbottoma!

Podejrzewała, że taneczne umiejętności Neville'a są marne, ale to, co pokazał na próbie przekraczało jej najstraszniejsze wyobrażenia. Naprawdę, co jest takiego trudnego w postawieniu paru kroczków?

Dobra, może trochę go przestraszyła i drżenie nóg Gryfona było jej winą, ale tu w końcu chodzi o pokonanie Snape'a!

- Czyżby kurczak zalazł ci za skórę, Minerwo?

Kobieta spojrzała wilkiem na Dumbledore'a siedzącego po prawej.

- Nawet przestał wyglądać apetycznie – mruknął dyrektor pod nosem, smutniejąc. – Nie sądzisz, Severusie? Och, chyba też nie lubisz kurczaczków.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi i zerknęła na Snape'a. Kamienna twarz zwrócona była ku Dumbledore'owi; w oczach płonął ogień. Minerwa zerknęła na talerz kolegi po fachu, a następnie na swój własny. Na obu mięso wyglądało na przerobione przez maszynkę do mielenia.

- Słyszałem, że oboje zgłosiliście uczniów do konkursu – powiedział dyrektor beztrosko.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Dumbledore już dawno podzieliłby los biednych kurczaków z profesorskich talerzy.

- Jak idą próby? Z młodym Malfoyem wszystko w porządku? Nie zjawił się na posiłku.

McGonagall widziała, jak dłoń Snape'a zaciska się w pięść. Uśmiechnęła się w myślach – nie tylko ona miała problemy z tancerzami.

- Odpoczywa – warknął w końcu mężczyzna.

- Ach, tak. A pan Longbottom? Nie wygląda najlepiej.

McGonagall zignorowała dławiącego się Mistrza Eliksirów. Normalnie nie przepuściłaby szansy, aby uwiecznić jego czerwoną twarz, ale zostawiła sobie tę przyjemność na chwilę, w której taką reakcję wywoła zwycięstwo _Longbottoma_.

- Ciężko trenujemy – powiedziała z powagą, posyłając Snape'owi wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku? Jest szary na twarzy.

McGonagall spiorunowała Albusa wzrokiem. Po czyjej stronie stoisz? – mówiły jej oczy. Po chwili zrozumiała szokującą prawdę. Dumbledore przecież także uczestniczył w konkursie.

* * *

- Severusie – rzuciła kobieta, wpadając jak burza do jego gabinetu.

- Zaraz mam próbę, przyjdź kiedy indziej.

McGonagall zmięła przekleństwo w ustach.

- Musisz…

- Nic nie muszę. Konkurs jest za tydzień i musimy się przygotować, dlatego proszę cię, abyś opuściła mój gabinet, Minerwo.

Nauczycielka zmrużyła oczy wściekle i wyszła. Głupi Ślizgon i tak prędzej czy później się dowie, co tym razem wymyślił Dumbledore. Już się nie mogła doczekać.

* * *

Snape wszedł dostojnie do przestronnego pomieszczenia przeznaczonego wyłącznie na użytek nauczycielski. Usiadł w ulubionym fotelu naprzeciwko odwiecznej rywalki.

- Co też mi chciałaś dzisiaj przekazać, Minerwo?

McGonagall uniosła nieśpiesznie zimny wzrok. Bez słowa wskazała na Flitwicka i Trelawney, którzy z głupimi uśmiechami na ustach opuszczali w ciszy pokój.

Jedna brew Mistrza Eliksirów uniosła się nieznacznie i trochę wyżej, kiedy profesor Sprout z głośnym stęknięciem wstała z fotela.

- Czemu wychodzisz, Pomono? - zapytał, siląc się na bezinteresowność.

Sprout puściła mu oko.

- Chyba się domyślasz – szepnęła konspiracyjnie i wyszła z pokoju, nucąc jakąś skoczną melodię pod nosem. I tym samym Snape został sam na sam z nauczycielką Transmutacji.

Spojrzał wymownie na kobietę, ta jednak zdawała się go nie zauważać, całkowicie pogrążona w lekturze.

- Co czytasz? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

McGonagall uniosła wzrok znad książki i z westchnieniem odłożyła ją na bok.

- Chyba nie o to chciałeś zapytać, Severusie.

Punkt dla wiedźmy.

- Wyjaśnij mi: co tu się dzieje? – Kobieta spojrzała na niego wymownie. – Nie będę cię prosił, Minerwo.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Snape odetchnął kilkukrotnie.

- W porządku, sam się dowiem. – Wstał z krzesła i już był przy drzwiach, ale zatrzymał go głos McGonagall.

- Dumbledore przypomina, że również uczestniczy w konkursie.

Snape odwrócił się i zasiadł ponownie w fotelu.

- Co masz na myśli, Minerwo?

- Po Hogwarcie rozniosła się pewna plotka. – Snape przymknął powieki; czy to przez ową plotkę Parkinson była na próbie taka wesolutka? – Albus przekazał w tajemnicy gronu pedagogicznemu – dlatego też i wszyscy uczniowie są już doinformowani – że jesteśmy parą, Severusie.

Mało brakowało, a Mistrz Eliksirów musiałby zbierać swoją szczękę z podłogi.

- Przecież… - _Przecież to McGonagall! Zresztą ta kobieta mogłaby być moją matką!_

- Nie powinieneś reagować tak emocjonalnie, Severusie.

Hipokrytka, pomyślał kąśliwie, a kto kilka godzin temu wparował do mojego gabinetu jakby się paliło?

- Albus oczekuje, że w ten sposób zdoła nas zdekoncentrować, a nawet zmusić do rezygnacji z konkursu, Severusie. Nie możemy mu na to pozwolić.

- Czyli jedynym wyjściem jest ignorowanie tych niedorzecznych plotek. – Mężczyzna w jednej chwili odzyskał swoją zimną, dostojną postawę. Jak na Mistrza Eliksirów przystało.

McGonagall skinęła głową.

- Tylko to nam pozostaje.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął Snape.

- Nie będziemy się zniżać do poziomu Albusa i jego nieczystych zagrywek.

- Draco i Parkinson wygrają konkurs bez żadnych sztuczek.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć: panna Granger i pan Longbottom.

* * *

McGonagall była podenerwowana. Nie mogła ustać w miejscu i co chwila sprawdzała, jak idą przygotowania do konkursu. Wszystko szło – ku jej wiekopomnemu zdumieniu – gładko. Nikt niczego nie zapomniał, nikt niczego nie połamał. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik i jedyną rzeczą, którą musiała się przejmować stanowił sam występ.

- Hermiono, wyglądasz wspaniale. Pan też, panie Longbottom.

Neville zarumienił się potwornie. Jednak McGonagall nie kłamała. Gryfon wyglądał szarmancko w czarnym garniturze i ułożonych włosach. A Hermiona… Ach!

- Poradzimy sobie, pani profesor, proszę iść na widownię.

McGonagall ostatni raz uśmiechnęła się jeszcze do swoich podopiecznych i udała się do sali, gdzie zdążył zebrać się już spory tłumek.

- Minerwo. – Snape pojawił się znikąd i zdawał się być wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie.

- Severusie. – Kobieta obdarzyła go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

- Słyszałaś, Dumbledore ma zamiar wystąpić sam.

- Oczywiście – rzekła. – To było do przewidzenia.

- Chyba będzie musiał wystąpić z różową brodą.

McGonagall rzuciła mężczyźnie spojrzenie nie do odczytania.

- Ma zamiar wystąpić z różową brodą? Dyrektorowi Hogwartu nie wypada…

- Twój numer z sokiem żurawinowym w szamponie to dziecinada.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Severusie.

- Dobrze wiesz, Minerwo. I wiesz też – nachylił się ku niej i zniżył głos do szeptu – że nie popisałaś się tym żarcikiem.

McGonagall odsunęła się od mężczyzny i spojrzała na niego wyniośle.

- Przynajmniej zrobiłam cokolwiek, by go powstrzymać.

- A kto powiedział, że ja nie zrobiłem? – szepnął tajemniczo.

Zanim McGonagall zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać, na środek parkietu wyszedł niski mężczyzna z bujnym wąsem. Używając magii do wzmocnienia głosu, powitał wszystkich, pokrótce wyjaśnił obowiązujące zasady i zaczął zapowiadać pierwszy występ.

- Nasz konkurs otworzy znany na całym świecie Albus Dumbledore!

Po sali potoczyły się gromkie brawa. Światła przygasły.

Na scenę wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna z długą _różową_ brodą. Ubrany był w krótkie spodnie na szelki i rozpiętą koszulę w kratę.

- To był twój plan? – rzuciła McGonagall do Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie. Sam wybrał sobie strój, Minerwo. Nie zapominaj, że nasz Albus jest dość ekstrawaganckim człowiekiem.

Ekipa dźwiękowa musiała mieć drobne problemy, bo dopiero po chwili z głośników rozbrzmiała muzyka.

_Push me, and than just touch me  
Till I can get my  
Satisfaction_

McGonagall wytrzeszczyła oczy. Snape zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy. Do momentu, w którym dyrektor Hogwartu zaczął tańczyć.

Dumbledore przeszedł kilka metrów chwiejnym krokiem. Podskoczył, obracając się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i z rozmachem uderzył się otwartą dłonią w pośladek.

_Push me, and than just touch me  
So I can get my  
Satisfaction_

Zmysłowymi ruchami począł kręcić ósemki biodrami.

_Push me, and than just touch me  
Till I can get my  
Satisfaction_

Ponownie się obrócił. Włożył palec wskazujący do ust, a następnie – odrzuciwszy różową brodę na plecy - przejechał nim po nagiej klacie. Gdzieś z tyłu rozbrzmiał okrzyk zachęty.

_Push me, and than just touch me  
So I can get my  
Satisfaction_

Dumbledore podszedł do młodej kobiety na widowni i zaledwie metr przed jej nosem zaczął z wolna zsuwać z ramion szelki spodni.

_Push_

Gwałtownym ruchem zerwał z siebie koszulę. Po sali potoczyły się piski.

- Coś ty mu zrobił? – wykrztusiła McGonagall, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od Albusa rozpinającego rozporek.

- To nie miało tak być – wymamrotał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Push me, and than just touch me  
Till I can get my  
Satisfaction

- Naćpałeś go, Severusie.

Mężczyzna nie zaprzeczył. Zamiast tego podziwiał bokserki dyrektora Hogwartu. Jak zdołał zauważyć, bokserki były – ku konsternacji McGonagall – w złote błyskawice.

Dumbledore jeszcze parę razy zamachał kościstymi biodrami, ponętnie zsunął z siebie… skarpetki i zakończył układ głębokim ukłonem.

Po sali potoczyły się oklaski i wiwaty.

McGonagall rozejrzała się, marszcząc brwi.

- Czy on ich przekupił?

Snape'a również to zastanawiało.

- Ten staruszek jest całkiem seksowny! – rozbrzmiało gdzieś za głową nauczyciela.

- Och, dajcie spokój! – warknął w końcu. – Nikt nie przyzna mu pierwszego miejsca!

Minerwa pokiwała głową twierdząco. Może i sprośny Albus spodobał się publiczności, ale – na Merlina – za takie coś to się należy nawet dyskwalifikacja! Zresztą Hermiona i Neville są świetnie przygotowani!

- Pani profesor, pani profesor! – Zdyszany głos Neville'a przebił się przez chór wiwatów. – Mamy problem.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi. Snape uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Kłopoty starej jędzy oznaczały w końcu jego szczęście.

- Jaki znowu problem, Longbottom?

- Twarz Hermiony… ona cała… w pryszczach – wydyszał.

McGonagall pobladła. Snape krzyknął radośnie w duchu.

- Czy może tańczyć?

- Powiedziała, że nie ruszy się z garderoby dopóki…

- Dziękujemy, panie Longbottom – wciął się w rozmowę Snape. Aż bił od niego dobry humor.

McGonagall przymknęła powieki. Przegrała ze Snape'em. Ze Snape'em! I to przez…

- Ty… - Spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów z mordem w oczach.

- To nie moja sprawka, Miner…

- Psorze! Psorze! – Jasnowłosy Ślizgon niemal wpadł na swego mentora.

- Co się stało, Draco? – zapytał natychmiast.

- Parkinson. Nie wystąpi. Ma cały ryj w pryszczach wielkości wulkanów.

Snape zdębiał. Po kilku minutach odzyskał zdolność poruszania się. Słabym głosem odesłał Malfoya, a następnie zwrócił się do McGonagall:

- To nie twoja sprawka, prawda? – Kobieta pokręciła głową przecząco.

- Przeklęty Dumbledore – powiedzieli jednocześnie i spojrzeli po sobie. Co teraz? W tamtej chwili woleli już przegrać ze sobą niż z Albusem, który sabotażowa ich tancerzy. Oni jego też próbowali, ale stało się wręcz przeciwnie, dlatego też wyjątkowo mocno odczuwali niesprawiedliwość świata.

- Co robić? – westchnęła kobieta.

- Zawsze możemy kazać Malfoyowi i Longbottomowi tańczyć razem. – Snape nie wydawał się przekonany co do tego pomysłu.

Nagle na McGonagall spłynął cudowny strumień olśnienia.

* * *

- Jak wyglądam? – zapytała nauczycielka Transmutacji.

- D-dobrze, pani profesor.

McGonagall przewróciła oczami. Jednak nie dociekała, nie miała czasu. Założywszy szpilki Hermiony – och, ile lat minęło odkąd nosiła szpilki! – wybiegła z garderoby do pokoju, w którym pary czekały na swoją kolej.

- Coś ty włożyła? – przywitał ją Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Sukienkę, Severusie. Twojego rozmiaru brak.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w sukni niemalże ślubnej nie tańczy się tanga?

- Tanga? Chciałeś powiedzieć: walca.

- Wiem, co mówię, Minerwo.

- Nie umiem tańczyć tanga!

- Nie kłam mi w żywe oczy, Minerwo. Nie mamy na to czasu. Musimy wyjść i pokonać Dumbledore'a.

Nauczycielka transmutacji niechętnie kiwnęła głową. Nienawidziła przyznawać racji Nietoperzowi.

- A teraz powitajmy… Chwileczkę… Zaszła mała zmiana planów… Powitajmy…

- Nasza kolej, Severusie.

- Wiem – rzekł mężczyzna i szturchnął w ramię młodego Malfoya, szepnął mu coś na ucho. – Pamiętaj, czerwona – rzucił, kiedy chłopak zaczął się oddalać.

Draco jak najszybciej pokiwał głową. Że też jego w to wciągnęli…

- Severusie, idziemy – szepnęła kobieta.

- Wiem.

I wyszli na scenę. Wpierw oślepiło ich światło reflektorów, następnie ogłuszyła burza oklasków.

Rozbrzmiała muzyka.

Snape otoczył McGonagall ramionami i uniósł wysoko podbródek. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Gdzieś na widowni przy samej scenie Draco przestał przeklinać pod nosem. Widok Snape'a w czerni innej niż ta jego średniowieczna szata i McGonagall w białej sukience do kostek po prostu odbierał mowę. Wyglądali tak… komicznie i absurdalnie. Oczywiście nic nie mogło pobić Dumbledore'a…

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni marynarki, wyczekując odpowiedniej chwili. Snape zabiłby go, gdyby ten się pomylił o chociażby sekundę.

Mężczyzna efektownie uniósł McGonagall dobry metr nad ziemię i na powrót otoczył ją ramionami.

Zaraz, pomyślał Draco i chwycił różdżkę pewniej.

Snape chwycił pewniej kobietę w talii i poczęli się obracać. Coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu stworzyli coś w rodzaju wiru.

Draco szybko wyrecytował dwa proste zaklęcia.

Wir zaczynał ustępować, zwalniać, jednocześnie zmieniając swą barwę z szarawego na krwistoczerwony. Kiedy już para przestała się kręcić, McGonagall miała na sobie tę samą sukienkę, ale w zupełnie innym kolorze.

Kobieta westchnęła w ramionach Snape'a. Miała na sobie krzykliwą, czerwoną…! Spojrzała na niego wilkiem.

- Kto ci pozwolił? – syknęła.

Wiedziała jednak, że Snape nie odpowie, bowiem w ustach dzierżył różę kolorystycznie współgrającą z sukienką partnerki.

Gdy muzyka ucichła, McGonagall dygnęła elegancko, desperacko próbując jednocześnie skryć rumieńce, które wykwitły na jej zazwyczaj bladych policzkach. Snape nie był na tyle łaskawy – skinął jedynie głową.

* * *

Zaledwie pół godziny później para wykonująca wirujące tango siedziała na niemal pustej widowni i nie potrafiła zrozumieć.

- Aż tak źle wypadliśmy?

- Dumbledore jest seksowny?

- Może trzeba było przekupić sędziów?

Nie wiedzieli. Byli załamani.

- Przegrać z Dumbledorem….

- Życiowa porażka.

Ze stanu otępienia wyrwał ich przygarbiony mężczyzna, który podszedł do nich z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Ładnie pani wygląda, pani profesor.

- Dziękuję, Argusie. Co cię sprowadza?

Filch uśmiechnął się szerzej i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza kawałek pergaminu.

- Daruj sobie, Argusie – warknął Snape. – Żadne z nas nie wygrało.

- Wiem, psorze.

Z tymi słowami rozwinął pergamin i podstawił dwójce załamanych ludzi pod nos.

_prof. Dumbledore: 1  
prof. McGonagall & prof. Snape: 0_

Usta kobiety mimowolnie zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Nozdrza Snape'a rozszerzyły się wściekle. Nauczyciele spojrzeli po sobie.

- Challenge Accepted.

* * *

_**Piosenka, przy której tak świetnie bawił się nasz Albus: Benny Benassi - Satisfaction**_

_**Może kiedyś znowu mnie najdzie na Snape&McGonagall vs Dumbledore, więc możliwym jest update w przyszłości;)  
**_

_**Oczywiście zachęcam do komentowania:)**_


End file.
